The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Faro`.
`Faro` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with signal red flower color, semi-double flower form, dark medium habit.
Faro originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1990. The female parent was `Komet`, characterized by its red, semi-double flower, dark foliage, late flower response and tall habit. The male parent of `Faro` was `Bruni`, characterized by its red flower colors, semi-double flower form, medium green foliage, compact habit, medium zonation of the leaves, Both `Komet` and `Bruni` were patented in Germany but neither is presently available commerically. Its dark foliage distinguishes `Faro` from `Bruni`. Its compact habit distinguishes Faro from `Komet`.
`Faro` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in August 1991 in a controlled Environment in Hagenbach, Germany.